1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic documents and particularly to systems for viewing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic document allows the transfer of formatted text, and both electronic and print output can be obtained from the same text. Electronic documents support intelligent queries in database systems and information re-use. They facilitate set up and enforcement of document standards. Additionally, they are a tool for structured writing and make electronic presentation practical.
One specific type of electronic document is an Interactive Electronic Technical Manual (IETM). IETM as defined in the United States Department of Defense (DOD) IETM Specifications, is a package of information required for the diagnosis and maintenance of a weapons system. Such IETM's may also be applicable to other fields, such as automobiles, aircraft and machinery-intensive industries, such as the oil and gas industry. An IETM is optimally arranged and formatted for interactive screen presentation to the end-user. An IETM is a Technical Manual converted into digital format on a suitable medium, by means of an automated authoring system. An IETM is designed for electronic screen display with information designed and formatted for screen presentation thereby enhancing comprehension for the end user.
The elements of an IETM, pieces of technical data that are interrelated steps and tasks, guide an end user and make technical manual content interactive. Because of the interactive and dynamic nature of IETMs, required information can be attained through a variety of paths. Therefore, a first user may arrive at an element of data using a certain path, for example steps “a-b-c”, while another user achieves exactly the same result through an entirely different path, for example steps “x-y-z”. The computer-controlled technical manual display device also functions interactively, through user requests and information input, to provide procedural guidance, navigational directions, and supplemental information.
IETMs allow a user to locate required information much faster and more easily than is possible with a paper technical manual. IETMs are easier to comprehend, more specifically matched to the system configuration under diagnosis than a paper technical manual and require much less physical storage than paper. Powerful interactive troubleshooting procedures, not possible with paper technical manuals can be made available using the intelligent features of the IETM display device. The potential benefits of IETMs are widely recognized and many programs are moving to procure them in place of conventional paper technical manuals.
However, electronic documents in general and IETM in particular are currently limited in their interoperability since there are many different IETMS from many different vendors, there are many different display systems to view them. Manual types have specific elements, attributes and assignments which make them unique from other manual types. Therefore, a traditional electronic document display system is limited to working with one particular manual type. In other words, for one manual there is one technical manual display system.